Independence for Danville
THis fanfic was made during roleplay by Mousei11 and Kris L. Walker 'Prologue' thumb|500px|right|Nice epicness(dont watch any other soundtrack vids ok guys? so i dont get banned i only want the music here not any inapropriate videos from a rated M game) I''t was a nice sunny day in danviel,nothing bad to be expected to happen. Beep Beep Beep! Phineas's alarm clock went off."Ah Ferb!"He said as he turned it off."This is going to be the best day ever!"Phineas motioned over."So Ferb,"he said with a freaquent smile."what should we do today?"Ferb reached down and grabbed some blueprints for Super-sonic-bumpercars."Nice pick Ferb"Phineas said as he took one."Ok lets go,um after were dressed." _________________________________After dressed..._____________________________ Candace comes in."What are you two doing?!"she asked with an angry frown on her face. "We are assorting plans for our Super-sonic-bumpercars!"Phineas said gladly "D'oh! you two are so busted!"Candace shouted as she left the room. "You know Ferb"Phineas said"That really gets annoying!" "Indeed"The man of a few words replied. But,while the boys were thinking they would have the best day ever,they knew little of what was going to happen later that day... Chapter 1:We never knew... Narrator: After a lovely breakfast, the boys went outside and started to work on the super sonic bumper cars when Isabella came into the back yard. Isabella: Hi Phineas. Phineas: Oh, hi Isabella. Isabella: Whatcha' doin'? Phineas: We're making super sonic bumper cars. Isabella: Oh cool! Can me and the Fireside Girls help? We need to get our Super Sonic patch. Phineas: Uh.... sure! Isabella: It's a rare patch. Phineas: Oh, I see. Isabella: Yeah. -looks around- Say, where's Perry. -meanwhile Perry heads down to the lair to see what's new- Monogram: Ah, morning Agent P. Carl: Uh sir. Monogram: Not now Carl, I'm on. Carl: Sorry sir. Monogram: Anyway, Agent P, our sources have found out that the evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz has bought all the dresses in the tri-state area. We need you to stop him. Perry:O_O Grlrlrl? MM:It weirds me too... ''Chapter 2: The Strangeness Begins ♫Doofensurtz evil incorperateeeeeeeeeed♪ Bang! Perry breaks into the window with a rope. "You know Perry the platypus,you'll have to pay for that"Hienz say casualy as he looked at the window and then back at perry.While rolling his eyes,he took out some money and gave to to Dr.D."an extra ten for bonus?"Doof said childishly,as he held out his hand.Perry did a facepalm and then gave him a ten dollar bill.shesh! ''he thought as he waited to be traped."why ar--"He said then covered his mouth with his hand,trying again to keep his talking a secret.He kept this secret from everyone,all the other agents spoke to oneanother,but kept it a secret."Perry the platypus did you talk?!"doof asked,quite surprized."Yeah,of couse i do,what do you want a medal?im a secret agent! what secret agent would not be able to talkin i mean,well,drop that,but uh;why arent you traping me?"perry finaly finished as he stared at doof.Dr. doofs eyes were REALLY wide as he stared in amazment at perry the platypus,not seeing this coming from a thousand miles!*Saying from Kris*"Well,i dont really Feel like traping today i just need to find a dress for vannesa--Oh no here she comes now hide perry!"Doof answers as he jumps behind a curtain.Perry went under a couch.Once she left,they came out."Wow that was close"doof said as he came out."too close"then he looks at they sky *um perry?"he asked not sounding well as he rubs his eyes"is the sky supposed to be green and red?" Perry looked at the sky."oh no"he said in worry,"its happening" Chapter 3:You should have told us before Candace! Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Flynn Fletcher household.... Phineas: And done. These super sonic bumper cars are going to be fun. Isabella: Uh, Phineas. Something's not right. Phineas: Are you sure Isabella? We checked the blue prints. Isabella: No, not the bumper cars Phineas. The sky, isn't the sky supposed to be blue? Phineas: Yes. Why do you ask? Isabella: No reason, except it's green and red. -Phineas looks up- Phineas: Oh my goodness, the sky, it is green and red! -screams when a meteor falls out of the sky- Ferb, get down, before you get hurt! -Ferb leaves bumper car and heads to Phineas- Phineas: QUICK! Everyone inside! -everyone huddles inside while meteors continue to fall- -back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated- Doofenshmirtz: -looks up and notices meteors falling from the sky- WE MUST LEAVE PERRY THE PLATYPUS! THE END OF THE WORLD IS HERE!!!!! -screams and runs around in circles- Perry: -slaps Doofenshmirtz- GET A GRIP DOOF!!!! We'll survive this....uh....whatever this is. -grabs two jet packs and tosses one to Doofenshmirtz- FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!!!! Doofenshmirtz: -grabs second jet pack and follows Perry- You don't have to tell me twice! -Perry and Doof fly back to the Flynn Fletcher home dodging meteors left and right- -meanwhile- Candace: -looking at Phineas and Ferb- WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?! Phineas: We wouldn't destroy the world. We love the world. -Perry and Doof enter the scene- Phineas: -looks at Perry still spotting his secret agent hat- Perry, you're a secret agent?! Why does that sound familiar to me? -thinks- OH MY GOSH, I REMEMBER NOW! Doofenshmirtz: Look, I know this may be a strange moment. But if you don't mind, we need to find shelter immediately! Phineas: QUICK TO THE BUNKER!!!! -everyone heads to the bunker- '''CHAPTER 4: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!' As Phineas isabella and the others head in the bunker,Phineas is sqeezing isabellas hand,so hard it hurts her. "Ow!"Isabella said as she then felt it. "Oh sorry I'll just let go"Phineas said as he slowly let go.Then Isabella grabed it. "No don't let go"she said as she cluched his hand. "Umm ok"Phineas said akwardly as he keeped holding it.Isabella chuckled. "So what are we dealing with here?!"Isabella asked as she kept holding hands with Phineas "Its something like sef or seth or stethalopods something like that"Candace said as she then stared at phineas and isabella."Phineas,why are you holding isabellas hand?"Phineas blushed and sunk down.Then something with red glasses and a muscile shaped suit came in with a large weapon. "no its not"it said as it walked closer to the others."The cephalopds AKA ceph have retrived the location of your deminsion adn they are now attacking it.Were gonna need your help to defend it" "Oh ok but before we die,um can i tell phineas something?"isabella asked a she started to get up. "Uhh sure go ahead girl"The man said as he lowered his weapon. As phineas and isabella went in the secret room in the bunker."You know phineas"she said."Ive always been meaning to tell you this,but i was always waiting on your reaction." "W-what is it then isabella?"Phineas said "I love you phineas!"Isabella said as she kissed his lips for a long time. "Isabella!"Phineas said with a smile on his face."I-I love you too" "then you know,kiss me!"Isabella said pointing to her lips. Phineas heasitated for a moment then grabed isabella and kised her were she wanted. "Ahhhhhh"She said as she fell down uncauntious "Oh great"Phineas said as he lifted her up and carried her Back outside everyone stared at isabella and phineas."uhhhm phineas?"Candace asked as she stared at him and isabella. "ugh ill explain later"phineas said as he put her down on his lap"right now we have to focus on the task at hand" "Oh no! it was another totally awesome dream!"Isablla whined,then saw phineas. "Hi sweetie"Phineas said with a smile,then kisses isabella again. "It wasnt a dream!!!"Isabella Screamed hapilly then calmed down and cuddled to phineas. "So hehe"Phineas said."whats the plan?" Chapter 5:A battle worth fighting They all made plans and headed out."OK! were going to split up into 2 groups! isabella will come with me to this alien ship after we take it down.They took down the ship."one prob izzy,"Phineas said"I have no idea how to control this thing" "dont worry i got it,phin"she said slipping him a kiss,Phineas blushed.they took down multiple forces of enemies untill the crashed into the spire,when the ceph were produced.They happened to crash into the main spot of it which caused a major naunfunction."ugh stupid thing"Phineas said as he walked through the wreck.Isabella walked beside him while haveing her arms wrapped beside him.(not all this in in a REAL spire)They then saw a control panel with 2 gardians beside it."How do we take em' out?"Isabella said"easy "phineas said slipping isabella a kiss himself.Isabella blushed then.Phineas got a penny and threw it over.The guardins then went over to check it out.Not knowing that they had a tracking system and "eyes in the back of their head",Phineas ran over to turn off the thing.One of the cephalopods motioned for the other to go while he looked at the spot where the penny had landed.The unit took out his melee weapons that were so sharp the slightest touch could kill someone but would still cut them.The gaurdian poked them both with it which caused them a great pain as if a sharp needle had poked them."Isabella dont do that!"phineas said as he looked over at her."then you stop!"she replied."im not doing anything!"Phineas said."Me either!"isabella said back,they then looked back and saw the guard."Wh£t do yWo thibk your doing?" cephalopod said in a deep,deep robotic voice.Phineas got a pocket knife in his well,pocket,and slit its neck."RAAAKKAKAAKAAKKAKA"it said as it died.Then the other one came in,but with its firing weapon.It powered up as he aimed it at phineas.Phineas jumped out of the way as it hit the control panel.He then took one of the sharp melle weapons from the other and threw it at the gaurdian as it died the same way as the other did."ok its destroyed"Phineas said as he ran out in time becuase the spire was fixing to blow.Phineas landed first from the big jump they made down not knowing how high it wasThey both landed down at the bottom,Phineas caught isabella and told her to go.She went and watched in horror as Large rusted metal and debris fell on him."NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"isabella screamed she ran over but candace held her back. meanwhile phineas was experiancing something unusual himself.15:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC)15:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC)~ Phineas walked in what seemed to be a void.Something appeared,something that looked like an angel.He knew not to fear it,he was that smart."it isnt your time to die yet phineas,go back and live"it said opening a portal"but wait,who are you?"phineas asked looking confused."Im the death angel,i choose when its your time to die."it said" now go isabella should experiance this next year on your next quest"It said again looking at a chart and forced him out."WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?!?!?"Phineas shouted.The angel just grined. MEANWHILE when this was happening15:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC)15:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC)15:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC)15:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC)~ "im going to see if hes ok!"isabella siad running over to phineas.She tor of the debri and to her horor she saw phineas with rusted metal in his chest.blood every where."phineas you cant die,you c-c-c-cant"she said crying,she gave him a soft kiss on the cheeks. chapter 6:Arise Phineas "nononnononoNO!"isabella screamed,she saw blood and tears on her hands from phineas and herself she couldnt stand it,it made her think what an idiot she was not to have told phineas earlier.She then saw phineas wake up and the metal and blood disapeared a smile appeared on his face."im back"he said,and thats all he needed to say.Isabella picked him up and kissed him till he couldnt breathe."I love you so much phineas"She said kissing him again." i love you more"phineas said kissing her back.the cephalopod invaision had ended and every thing was ok.Phineas,ferb,and the rest built the place back they said goodbye to alcatraz and went on with life thumb|500px|right|Dont mind the 'Gods' part Epilogue a year later,phineas and isabella were walking with each other.suddenly,a portal opens.Phineas isabella we need your help and your help only.Phineas and isabella looked at each other and smiled while holding hands."wut do u need help with?"phineas askedthumb|314px|right|Epiloge XD To Be continued Thanks to: Me for RPing XD Kris L walker for rping and helping me think of an idea Pinky E3 for giving me somone to talk to ;) ;) Chat providers wikia comunity pms and the creator of the fanon wikia Category:Fanon Works Category:2 editor fanfics Category:fanfics by Mousei11 Category:Fanfics by Kris L. Walker Category:Crossover fanfics